So This Is Heaven
by NEPatriot97
Summary: Zuko and Katara never got along. But when lightning brings Zuko to the the brink of death, can Katara save him? And how will her feelings change towards him? Z/K POV, WARNING- chapter 1 is really bad... 513 visitors in 5 days
1. Good Night

Good Night

"How is this supposed to help again?"

I was leaning against the rim of Appa's saddle, Katara studying a deep gash on my left arm. We'd just previously left our last campsite, once they realized I had gotten in a fight with a pack of LionWolves when I began to yell at them because they took a rabbit from me that I had hunted for an hour and then finally killed.

I received many nasty gashes, and one huge rip of flesh on my back.

"Stay still, Zuko! As we've told you so many times, I can heal with water. Now _stay still_!"

I grumbled, but did as I was told. When Katara began to heal, I flinched and move away.

"Zuko! Stop it! Do you want me to heal it or not?"

"No! This was your idea anyway! I'll be fine without your stupid 'healing powers'!"

"Fine! Don't let me help! But when you get violently ill and die, don't say I didn't tell you so!"

"Hah! Save your breath! I don't need your help, or your pity!"

I stood up and gasped in pain. Katara snorted and walked over to Aang, at the front of the saddle.

Falling back down to my knees, I grab my shirt and try to dress my back wound.

"You should let her help you." Toph's voice said from beside me.

I snort. "Yeah, like she'd really want to help me after that."

"You'd be surprised," Toph says, not looking at me-although, technically, she can't. "It's in her nature to help, even if she can be naggy."

I look at Toph. Her blank eyes reveal nothing.

I sigh.

"Katara. Katara!"

She whips around and glares at me. "_What?_"

Anger wells up in me, but I push it down, along with my eyes. My face burns.

"Iwanyoutohelpme."

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

" I. WANT. YOU. TO. HELP. ME.," I yell, looking up and glaring at her.

She grins. "That's what I thought you had said."

000000000

I walk over to where Zuko was lying, next to Toph. He looked very resigned. My head pounds like crazy. His shirt was tied around his chest. It was probably soaked with blood by now.

"Okay. This might hurt," I said, kneeling next to him. I gently untie the shirt so he's lying on it. He doesn't move, just stares above my left shoulder.

I take out a bit of water and begin to heal the cuts on his arms. His whole body tenses as my fingers skim the cut. His arms are hard, but wiry. His whole body is like that. Lean, but muscular. The cuts close, leaving faint white scratches that slowly disappear.

"Your chest and arms are done," I say. ",now you have to roll over so I can do your back."

He frowns, but does what he's told. When the pain becomes too much, he takes a sharp intake of breath, but doesn't show any other signs of discomfort, other than his tense body.

The cut was gushing blood. I quickly stopped the flow so I could heal it with visibility. It was deep, but not to the bone, gratefully.

I took out all of my water and slowly went to work closing it up. When I was done, there was a dark red cut, but it wasn't serious.

"Okay, you're done." I quickly pull away.

He rolls over slowly, testing out his body. He sits up and stretches.

"Thanks Katara," he mutters, not looking at me.

"Your welcome," I say curtly, and turn away from him, meaning to go back to Aang, but his hand catches my wrist.

I turn around, and then I'm in his arms. I still, frozen.

What's going on?

_He's hugging you, duumy._

Yeah, I got that. But why?

_Who cares? All that maters is that he's hugging you. Well? What are you waiting for? HUG HIM BACK!_

I listen to the voice in my head and wrap my arms around his waist. He feels so warm, so hard. I feel safe in his arms, and when he lets go and walks away, I stay sitting, stunned, strangely wishing he was back, and I was still in his arms.

0000000

Later, when we land, I can still feel Katara's body against mine. I didn't mean to hug her. I just did it, and to be honest, I don't regret it. She felt so _right_ in my arms.

Aang had picked a small clearing in the middle of a forest. Katara and Toph went exploring, and came back told us there was a stream in the forest.

"This must be a popular place to camp out," Katara had said, "because the path is well-worn. We shouldn't stay here long, in case someone shows up who doesn't like us."

We decide to hit the sack, so we can wake up early and have enough time to eat before we leave.

When we're laying out our sleeping packs and blankets, Katara sets up next to Aang, Sokka sleeping next to him. Toph had made her usual rock tepee, leaving me.

I lay down my blankets away from Katara, but close enough to see her breathing.

Right before she drifts off to sleep, I hear her murmur something. Aang, already asleep, didn't hear what she said, but I did.

And what she said stirred my thoughts so much, I knew I wouldn't sleep at all that night.

"_Good night, Zuko." _


	2. Staring Contest

Staring Contest

The wind hits my face, a refreshing blast in the sticky summer air.

All of us are underdressed- me in my white under garments, Zuko, Aang and Sokka in their pants with nothing else, and Toph wearing a short sleeved tunic with loose pants.

We'd left early that morning, so we wouldn't meet any unwanted travelers.

I look down at the landscape flowing beneath us, and then at my companions. Aang is practicing his air-bending, Toph is getting some sleep, and Sokka is stuffing his face. My eyes drift to Zuko.

His long black hair whips around his face, making it impossible to see what he's looking at. But at the way my skin crawled when I looked at him, I'm guessing it's me.

I plaster a scowl on my face. He looks away, and I revel in the feeling of victory, as small as it is.

Something keeps my eyes on him, though. I don't know what, but my eyes were glued to him. His lean, muscular body, his hard stomach- no! I shouldn't be thinking this about Zuko. He's not crush-worthy. He's not even trust worthy! But still, I have to wrench my eyes away.


	3. Shopping Time!

Shopping Time!

We land in a small town of earth-benders. The town is quaint and cute, with street-vendors lining the main street. Of course, Katara and Aang gush over the shopping opportunity ("Oh, look! Avatar dolls!" –later- "With movable limbs!"), and run away. Toph and Sokka disappear, leaving me to myself, the way I like it.

I trail through the market, observing the town's people. The place was busy and chaotic, despite the size. One merchant catches my attention.

"Knives! Knives! Get your knives! Nice, sharp, beautiful knives! Perfect for hunting! Protecting yourself! Give it to a loved one! Kni-"

"Excuse me, how much for one knife?"

The man grins at me, showing one tooth. He leans toward me, and his fish breath washes over me. "I'll tell you what. Usually its 10 silver pieces, but I'll reduce it to 10 copper for you. You look like a fine young man, with a fine young wife." He nods towards Katara, who was looking a leather panteen. She looks up, as if on cue, and sees us and frowns. "Very pretty, too!"

My face burns. "Oh, no, she's not my-"

"Aha! Newly weds! Getting her a pretty little knife, are you?"

"Actually, I'm buying a fighting knife," I reply, regaining my composure and nodding toward a long knife.

"Oh. Here." He thrusts the knife at me, and barks, "Fifteen copper pieces."

"But, you said- Fine." I take the knife from him and drop the copper on the cart. The merchant snatches them up, tapping them against his tooth. Disgusted, I walk away from the cart.

A few girls smile at me as I walk past. I glance at them, and they giggle. They don't see my scar.

A stone bench is in the middle of the street, unoccupied. I sit down, and examine my buy. It was finely crafted, despite the sleezy merchant. Me and Katara, married. Hah! Like that would ever happen. She hates me, and I hate her. Right?

Once we're back at camp, Toph persuades Katara to model her clothes that she bought. She even builds a little stone tepee for her for privacy. Personally, I think Toph is bored.

While we're waiting, Sokka takes to sharpening his boomerang, and Aang packs the new supplies into our packs.

I lean against a tree, watching the tepee carefully. Then a voice rings out of the stone.

"I'm ready!"

Aang stops packing our stuff and we all turn our eyes to the stone.

Katara steps out of the tepee. She sports a short green skirt and a green and brown top that doesn't cover her arms or stomach. Her dark hair floats around her back.

I stare at her.

Aang's jaw drops.

Suddenly, I'm aware of something I've never seen before- Katara's beautiful. Her figure is skinny, but also curvy in all the right places. Sure, I've seen her in her under garments before, but this is different. She's going to be wearing this in _public_.

Apparantly, Aang had the same idea, because he's grabbed a blanket and attempts to wrap it around her.

"Aang, stop!"

"You can't go out like that! It's- It's…"

"Do you really expect me to wear that heavy robe in the middle of summer?"

"No, but- I mean… You- You have to cover up!"

"Why? Why do you care?"

"I don't! I just… I don't-"

"You don't want what, Aang?"

"I don't boys ogling you," he says finally, letting the blanket drop.

Hearing this, Sokka looks up from his boomerang. "What about boys ogling Katara?"

"I like it," I say, stepping close to her. I hear her breath catch in her throat.

"_What?_"

Aang stares at me. Sokka stands up.

"I like it." I circle her closely, looking her up and down. "It has a certain… something to it; something that says, 'Don't mess with me'. But you have to fix this," I add, and yank her skirt down a bit.

Katara jumps and blushes. Aang starts, and Sokka takes a step closer, raising his boomerang.

"And the hair," I continue, standing close behind her so I'm an inch away and twisting a lock around my finger. "It's so soft, but completely wild. Beautiful, but unattainable. I like it," I say for a third time.

I would of kept going, but Katara steps away from me and says, "Okay, Zuko, stop," in a firm voice, but with something else beneath it.

I quirk an eyebrow at her. She blushes, and opens her canteen.

Crap.

Moments later, I'm soaking wet, and Katara's marching away, muttering about sexist pigs. Sokka's rolling around on the ground, laughing.

"Way to win her heart, Sparky," Toph comments from the place on the ground.

"Shut up," I blush, and stalk away from them, soaking wet.

Yeah, way to go Zuko. _Smooth._


	4. Mermaid Song

That night, Zuko and I sleep in opposite sides of Appa. But what he doesn't know is that I snuck around to his side, and watched him for a few minutes.

He looked so peaceful, lying there on his sleeping bag. I could almost imagine what he had looked like as a child.

It's hard to believe that this man, this strong, capable man, had come from such a dysfunctional family. But all you had to do was look at that scar, and you knew. You knew that he wasn't like any other man you see on the streets. He was _special._

0000000000

_I'm flying. I've always wanted to fly. The wind gently rustles my hair. Beneath me, the sea sparkles. I fly down to brush my hands along the beautiful blue. Water flies up and hits my face. I smile._

_Up head, there's a rock. I fly over and sit on it. Behind me, a beautiful melody is being sung. I turn._

_A lovely mermaid sits on the rock, her back to me, brushing her long dark hair. Her back glistens with water, and her tail flicks next to her._

_As always in dreams, I reach out to touch her, but I can't lift my hand. She turns around and smiles at me. And suddenly, I know the beautiful face that is smiling at me. I know it's blue eyes, it's curving lips._

_Then the heaviness in my hands and feet become chains holding me down. I can't move. The sea melts away, revealing a fire nation duel room. Above me, a figure looms, it's face in shadows. I scream, but flames come, scarring me forever._

I wake up screaming. I drenched in sweat.

For the whole day, I can't bring my eyes to look at the real dream-mermaid.


	5. Splash, Splash

Splash, Splash

We land in another earth-bender town. This one is bigger than the last one, but less chaotic.

The market place is a quiet circle, lined with street carts like other one. Young children run around, playing swords.

I'm wearing my new outfit. Zuko's wearing his clothes from his old tea shop days. I bought Sokka some stuff to wear. We all blend in, completely inconspicuous.

We rent a room in a small inn for the night. It's complete with hot water, soap, and pillows.

The first thing I do when we get into it is a take a hot bath.

The hot water feels so good on my skin. I wash myself, and then close my eyes and savor the luxurious feel of cleanness.

Once my hair is washed, I step out of the tub, and bend all the water off of myself and out of my hair an add it back to the tub.

Wrapping myself in a soft towel, I call Zuko in.

"What?" he asks, leaning against the bath door. I watch his eyes go up my body and down, and over to the tub, and back to me. He grins at me. "How was the bath?"

I stiffen. "It was fine. What I called you in for was to reheat the water so you guys can use it."

He nods, and does what I tell him to.

"Okay, thanks."

Zuko doesn't leave.

"Zuko, I have to get dressed."

He nods, and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I shakily pull on my undergarments, and replay what just happened. Was I just checked out? Oh my…

0000000

I lay down on my blanket. I'm on the floor, again. There are two beds, and we decided that the girls should get them. Katara got pretty angry, but Aang calmed her down. Toph didn't complain, of course.

I remember the bath incident perfectly. Katara had stood there in her towel, perfectly dry, her clothes lain out neatly on the towel rack. She'd looked beautiful, with her long hair unbrushed and thick on her skin. For a moment, I couldn't even move. My eyes were too busy staring at Katara.

I hadn't taken a bath. I didn't like the fact that I had to share a bath with other people. I would wash later in a lake or pond if we camped near one.

Somebody pokes me in the shoulder. I turn over and look up. Katara is leaning over me, her braid hanging next to my face. Before I know what's happening, her lips are on mine, and she's kissing me. She tastes sweet, like sugar-water. Her lips are soft and perfect. I pull her down and deepen the kiss.

Then I wake up.

I'm on the floor, on my blanket. My breathing is heavy. Standing up, I look over at Katara's bed. I can see her shape under the blanket. Her breathing is even.

It was a dream. Just a dream, I tell myself. It doesn't mean I like her. Another voice in my head pipes up.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My face is beet red. Sighing, I splash water out of the basin on my face, and go back to bed.


	6. Blackness

Blackness

I can't stand it. I need to know, now.

I follow her down the street, watching her hips sway as she walked, bags hanging at her side.

She turns a street corner, and I jump at my chance.

Walking up behind her, I grab her wrist and pull.

She jumps and turns around, bags dropped on the floor, hand on her panteen.

When she sees me, she relaxes. "Oh, Zuko, it's just you. You scared me."

She turns and picks up her bags.

I look at her. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. What do you want?"

I decide not to answer that. Who knows what would come out of my mouth. Instead, I ask her if I can show her something. Katara smiles and says sure.

I lead her down a maze of allies until we arrive at the designated place.

"Zuko, it's beautiful," she gasps, taking it in.

A small garden sits in front of us. It's lush and green, overflowing with nature. Flowers grow in every inch, birds sing. A small fountain spews water in the center, vines wrapping up it. One singular white bench is to the side. I look at her, taking in her features.

"Yes, it is."

She looks at me and smiles.

I fidget and rub the back of my neck.

"Katara, I want- no, I need- to tell you something."

Katara looks at me quizzically. "What?"

"I think-"

"Aw, Zuzu, taking your girlfriend on a date?"

I know that voice. It's been the object of my nightmares for years.

We whip around. There she stands, in her psychotic beauty, smiling sweetly at us.

"Azula. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my favorite brother," she answers, examining her nails. She looks up and grins. "Making sure you aren't up to anything."

"Are you here to talk, or fight?" Katara says, standing in fighting stance.

"Now now, peasant. Contain yourself. I'm just here for a friendly chat with Zuzu."

Anger wells up in me. "What do you want?"

"To take you back to the Fire Nation, of course. Daddy has requested to see you."

"LIAR!" I yell.

"Calm down, Zuzu."

I send a fireball at her. She deflects it with a wave of her hand. Katara takes the water from the fountain and uses it to make a huge wave, which she throws at Azula.

Azula neatly dodges it, and with a twist of her wrist, throws a bolt of blue lightning at Katara.

It seemed too easy. We'd barely begun to fight, and she'd already won.

Everything goes in slow motion. The lightning makes its way across the garden. I see Katara's face, so beautiful in its fear, and I know what I have to do. Running across the short distance, I throw myself in front of Katara. I feel the lightning running through my body, and then everything stops. I stare up at the sky. Everything lapses in and out of blackness. I'm deaf. Nothing meets my ears.

I don't know how much time passes.

Then Katara's leaning over me, sobbing. I try to tell her that it's all right, that I'm here, but nothing responds.

The last thing I see before everything goes black is Katara's face, stained with tears, forming words I can't understand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- _That was a really bad fight scene, I know. Way to short. And I never wrote from Katara's POV in this chapter… _

_Tell me what you think- I can always change it. ;-) _


	7. Dreamland

Dreamland

_Sunlight shines through the summer sky, turning everything golden. I'm up in a tree, the king of the world, looking over the courtyard. _

_I'm young here, laughing merrily with my mother, down on the ground._

"_Zuko, get that apple, right there… A little to the left. Yes, that one."_

_I pluck the apple from the tree. It's red and big, probably very juicy. _

"_Bombs away!" I yell, and drop the apple. _

_It lands hard on the ground, a foot away from the basket. Mother laughs and shakes her head, and gives me directions for another perfect apple. _

_00000000_

_Water surrounds me. I'm swimming frantically, but I can't move my limbs. Light turns the surface white, the bottom black. I sink slowly, reaching for the top I know I'll never reach…_

_0000000_

_Someone is sitting at a table in a yellow kitchen. Sunlight seeps through a window, giving an early morning glow. I walk over to the woman sitting there, and kiss her on the cheek. She turns and smiles at me. The woman's stomach is huge. She rubs it affectionately, and I kiss the top of it. _

"_Three short months," the woman says, beaming at me, "and we'll be parents of a beautiful baby girl."_

"_Baby boy, you mean," I correct her, sitting down next to her. _

"_Hmmph. That'll be the day. Although, I'll love it no matter what it is."_

"_Me too."_

_The woman looks up at me, smiling. "And I love you, Zuko."_

"_As I love you, Katara."_

_00000_

_I'm in a ballroom, in Fire Nation formal wear, a red mask tied to my face. I clasp my hands behind my back, and survey the ballroom. _

_Several sparkling crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling, and the walls and pillars are gold. _

_A woman walks up to me. She's wearing a blue ball gown. It tucks in at her waist, and then bells out. White bows hold up the blue fabric at the bottom of the skirt, revealing a lighter blue material. _

_The bodice is low cut and rimmed with white lace. Blue sleeves hug the young lady's upper arms. Her eyes and nose are covered with a white diamond studded mask. Dark hair curls around her shoulder, framing a sweet face and full lips. _

"_Hello," she says, curtseying. Her voice is beautiful, like the loveliest of melodies. _

_I bow low, and reply, "Hello, lady. Would I have this dance?" _

_She smiles and says yes._

_The woman takes my hand, and places her other gloved one on my shoulder. I place my hand on her tiny waist, and we begin a dance, twirling around the dance floor. _

_I lean in close to her. "You do realize you completely stand out here?"_

_A smile curves her lips. "Let's just say I'm here for that exact reason."_

_I bring her closer to me, and tighten my grip on her hand. _

_The smile widens. "I must leave soon, sire."_

"_Please, one more dance?" I plead as the song ends, not letting go of her hand._

_She smiles and shakes her head. I gently lift her hand to my mouth and murmur, "Until we meet again," and kiss it. She pulls her hand away and grins at me._

"_Yes, sire."_

_Then she turns away with a mischievous smile and dances away from me._

_As her feet flip the bottom of her skirt up a bit, I can see that she's bare-footed. _

_I laugh, a real laugh, for the first time in months._

______________________

A/N- That last dream is a bit from a story I'm working on now that should be out by May, called A Zutara Story (maybe. Any better ideas?). It's kinda like Cinderella, but kinda different…

Tell me what you think!


	8. Death is Peaceful

Death is Peaceful

I sit next to Zuko, head in my hands, watching him.

He smiles in his sleep. I smile at him, and touch his hand.

Sokka comes over and puts a blanket around my shoulders. I look up and smile sadly at him.

"Katara, you can't do this to yourself. You have to sleep. It isn't your fault."

I shake my head. "Yes, it is."

"Listen, I'll watch him. You go to sleep. Get some rest."

"No. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Then at least eat something," he frowns, handing me a bowl of soup.

"Thanks."

I put the bowl on the ground next to me, and wait until Sokka leaves. Once he does, I grab Zuko's hand. "I'm- I'm so sorry, Zuko. It's all my fault."

He smiles again, and I let out a short, wry laugh.

No tears come. That's almost enough to make me cry.

00000000

Dreams come and pass, but the darkness stays. Every time I open my eyes, there it is, as black as ever, baring down on me, threatening to crush me. But once, I opened my eyes and I saw the sky. The beautiful, clear, blue sky. It was the object of many of my dreams.

I could feel my life seeping through my body. It was close to death. I knew. But something was keeping me here. It was keeping that last bit of life from leaving my body, keeping me in this dream state.

I envied it. Why wouldn't it let me die? Let me leave this hell of living in dreams, never knowing what's happening? Death would be more peaceful than being ripped out of one dream, only to have another, and than pulled out of that one.

Sometimes I felt a pressure. I don't know where it was coming from, but it was there. I felt it in between dreams.

___________________

A/N- Well, this is it. It's been a very short story, but there's still like, two more chapters. Yeah, it's really short. Really, _really_ short. Only about nine chapters. Ouch. Sorry!


	9. Heaven

Heaven

I wake up to blue eyes, dark hair, and an angelic face.

The angel smiles. "Good morning, Zuko." It's voice is soft like butter, and it warms my heart. But, as quickly as it came, it leaves. I hear it's footsteps padding away.

"Wait."

The footsteps stop. And then they start, and the angel is back. I smile dreamily.

"Hi."

A gentle smile flashes across the angels face. "Hi to you, too." It gets up, leaving.

"Don't leave," I murmur. The pain flares up when she leaves. "It hurts."

The angel smiles, and as I drift off to sleep, I feel it's hand in mine, and I hear it's voice, saying, "I'm right here Zuko. I won't leave you."

_So this is heaven_.


	10. Reunion

Reunion

Zuko's eyelids flutter, as does my heart. He opens his eyes.

After a moment, he focuses on me. "Hey."

Tears pricking at my eyes, I reply, "Hi."

He tries to sit up, and winces in the process.

Instantly, I'm at his side. "Be careful."

He flops down and says nothing for a moment. "So what happened after Azula… you know…?"

I smile at him. "Some guy showed up, and started yelling for help. A bunch of people came, and she left."

"How did I get here?" Saying this, he looks around the campsite. We're in a meadow, tree branches hanging over our heads, turning everything green. A happy stream gurgles nearby, and plenty of bushes plump with berries dot the perimeter. It's the perfect campsite- offering water, food and shade. It took us almost two days to find it, but we did.

"And where exactly is here?

"We're in a forest in the Earth Kingdom."

"Yeah, I got that."

Attempting to sit up again, he says, "So, you, uh… I mean, I'm guessing you-" He nods down at his chest, which is bare with a huge red welt on it.

"Yeah," I say, looking away, thinking about the crying, healing, and water whips at Aang and others that had taken place.

"Oh. Thanks," he mutters, looking down.

The conversation stutters to an awkward halt. We don't look at each other. Instead, we suddenly find clouds and dirt very interesting.

The tension breaks when Zuko begins to speak again. He looks around. "Where is everybody?"

"Gone," I say simply. At his horrified look, I add, "They're collecting supplies."

Zuko nods and rubs his neck. "How long have I been out?"

"About three days." He stares at me, and I blush. "It takes awhile to get over being hit by lightning."

I don't know what's wrong with me. Up until about four days ago, I hated Zuko. He was the face of everything bad in the world. Betrayal, untrustworthiness, destruction, hate, rage.

But now, when I look at him, I see a handsome, beautiful man that is capable of more than all of that.

And that's what scares me. My feelings have been changed with the unveiling of a garden and a near-death experience. I never knew that could happen- I never knew _Zuko_ could do that to me.

Especially now, with his shirt off and his staring at me. I feel confused, but in a good way. It's hard to explain.

But when I look at Zuko now, a huge wave of insecurity washes over me like an expert bender is behind it, trying to kill me. How does he see me? Does he like me to? Or does he like me as a little, annoying sister?

A voice breaks through the spell of silence that had settled over us. "We're back!" it sings.

Aang steps into the clearing. "How's Zuk-" He sees him, and breaks into a huge grin. "Zuko! You're up! How do you feel?"

Zuko smiles at his enthusiasm, and his smile causes me to smile. It's so adorable!

"I'm fine."

"That's great!" Turning back into the forest, he yells, "HEY TOPH! SOKKA! ZUKO'S UP! GET OUT HERE!"

Zuko winces.

Sokka breaks out of the ring of trees, followed by Toph, walking more nonchalantly. "Zuko, buddy! You're okay! I thought you were a goner!"

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Zuko says with a smile.

Toph steps up and punches Zuko on the arm. He flinches, but gives her a small smile. "Sparky! Good to see you awake!"

Admist all the chaos of Aang and Sokka yelling, Zuko looks over and smiles at me. Butterflies fill my stomach, and I'm afraid they're going to float me away.

0

Later, that night, Zuko's standing up and is walking around. Slowly, but surely.

We've started a campfire, singing songs softly, telling jokes and drinking Toph's tea (Iroh taught her once).

He's sitting on the opposite side of the fire from me, and our eyes meet occasionally across the flames.

Sometimes he smiles at me, and my heart palpitates. Other times, he casually looks away, and my heart falls the ten feet it's flown up, and lands on the ground with a _splat_.

After we've put the fire out (it is summer, after all), we fall asleep, and my stomach clenches at the thought of Zuko laying a few feet away from me.

Damn.

I hate crushes.

______________

A/N- It's not done yet! We still have the exploration of Katara and Zuko's true Zutarianism, and then we're done. I'm guessing about two more chapters. Review!


	11. Haircut

Haircut

A few days after my revival, I'm fully recovered. I'm walking around again, helping out with chores, trying to make up for the lost days.

Now, we're on Appa, flying through the air. Wind whips my hair around my face annoyingly.

Suddenly very aggravated with the length of it, I take out my knife and begin to hack it away.

0000000

I watch Zuko cut his hair, sadness filling me. His locks of black hair took of to the sky.

I'll miss his long hair. He looked so exreme, so hot.

But I guess that when you're a guy, long hair only goes so far.

Once he decides that his hair is short enough, he puts his knife away and runs is hand through his newly shortened hair.

I gape at him.

The sharp angles of his face are thrown into relief with his now short hair. It stands about and inch off his head, messily cut, but handsome.

He looks older now, about twenty years old.

Still, his hairs a mess.

I crawl over to him, and hold out my hand. He stares at it.

"Give me your knife."

His eyes travel up to my face. "Why?"

"Because I'm giving you a haircut."

00000000

Without answering her, I hand over my knife. Our hands meet, and a shiver runs down my spine.

When she touches my hair, my stomach clenches. Her hands are delicate; they don't hurt at all.

I don't know why I let her. I'd like to say that it's because I know that I suck at cutting my own hair, but I know that that's not why.

Truth be told, I wanted her to touch my hair. I wanted to feel her hands on my head.

As the knife swipes through my hair, I realize that she's only two inches away from me. She's on her knees, leaning over my head.

Her hands go down to my neck, her fingers brushing against my neck. The chills intensify.

One more cut later, she says, "All done."

I start and look up at her. "Really? That was fast."

"Yeah, well, you just need to shape it a little."

"Oh."

And just like that, she's gone, crawling back over to her side of the saddle.

I run my hands through my hair, thinking.

0000000

My hands are tingling. His hair was soft and thick. My heart is threatening to burst out of my ribs. I calm myself and play with my own hair.

His was softer.


	12. The End

The End

I sink to the ground, exhausted. For the last two hours, I've been pushing my body to the limit with my bending, trying to work my feelings for Zuko out of my system. So far, no die.

The trees in front of me are dotted with ice shafts, and the ground and bark are soaked.

It seemed like my heart beats out the name _Zuko_. Now, with my heart pounding from the work-out, I can feel it. It was like a wild tiger threatening to burst out of its cage. _Zuko, Zuko, Zuko._

Sighing, I take what's left of my water and pour it down my throat.

When the last drop is gone, I begin to make my way back to camp.

I was walking past a particularly thick bush, when something wraps around my ankle. Tripping, I fall to the ground. I gasp for air.

A figure leans over me. "Sorry," it says, and offers me its hand. " I didn't mean to make you fall."

Black spots my vision, and I can't see the figure's face. "Who… are…you?" I manage to say between gasps of air.

"Uh… I'm Zuko, remember?"

"…Zuko…?" I take a few more deep breathes, and then squeeze my eyes shut.

When I open them, my vision is cleared, and I can see Zuko's handsome face, concern twisting it into an unfamiliar sight.

"Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yes, because of you," I growl, and sit up, rubbing my forehead.

Zuko squats down beside me. "It's not my fault you don't have god balance."

I look away from him. "I just spent two hours bending, okay? I wasn't exactly at my best."

His voice sounds confused when he speaks again. "Two hours? Why?"

I want to say, _Because I like you so much, and I hate it. I was hoping that pretending the tree that I was beating up was you would help, but it didn't. _Instead, I say, "I haven't practiced in awhile."

This was a lie. Just yesterday I had practiced with Aang, and he knew it.

Despite his knowing that I was lying, his voice was gentle. "Katara, tell me why."

"You."

"Me what?"

I whip my head around at him, suddenly angry. Who does he think he is, trying to pry out my feelings? That's my job! "You! Because of you, I can't concentrate on _anything_! Every time I try to talk Aang, or Sokka, I can't stop thinking about you! It's infuriating! Ever since you practically _died_ because of me, every single time I see you, I practically faint! _That's_ why I was waterbending for two hours straight!"

Zuko's face read so many emotions, it was impossible to read them. But it turns out I didn't have to. He put a large hand on my cheek for a moment, and then he was kissing me.

I stiffened, surprised. It took me a second to register what was going on.

This was _Zuko_. He had stalked us for a year, trying to kill my best friend. He was the essence of everything I hated, the son of a destroyer of peace.

A million emotions ran through me. First, it was surprise, shock, and bemusement. Then those feelings melted into hope, excitement and scariest of all, love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his short hair.

He was perfect. His lips were soft, and his kisses were harsh and determined, yet gentle and loving. He applied the perfect amount of pressure.

At that moment, the world melted away. I forgot about the war, Sozin's comet and the ambush. All I knew was Zuko, me and us.

000000

When Katara didn't immediately respond, I felt scared. Scared that she wouldn't return my feelings, even though she'd just almost admitted them. What if she pulled away? My heart would shatter for the nth time, that's what.

But Katara was perfect. When she started playing with my hair and began kissing me back, I nearly blacked out.

Everything was perfect. As long as she was close to me, I wasn't the honor-less outcast that was marked for life. I was _Katara's _honor-less outcast that was marked for life. And it felt great.

When we pulled away, she rested her forehead against mine and smiled at me. My heart practically melted.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time," I manage to choke out.

She laughs and pulls me back for seconds.

Correction- _This _is heaven.

______________

A/N- So that's the last chapter. All done! Tell me what you think! I know, it was very short.

Review!


End file.
